1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a process for producing the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a semiconductor device of a small size, such as a chip-size package (CSP) or the like, which makes it possible to easily increase the number of the pins yet reduce the cost of production, and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip-size package (CSP) is a semiconductor device in which external connection terminals such as solder balls are formed on a mounting surface that is formed nearly the same size as the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor device is mounted on a mother board by using the external connection terminals.
In the chip-size package (CSP) as shown in FIG. 1, the electrode terminals 102 formed near the peripheral edges of the semiconductor chip 100 are electrically connected by wiring patterns 104 including lands 106 on which will be mounted the external connection terminals that are mounted on the mother board.
The wiring patterns 104 can be formed on a passivation film of the semiconductor chip 100, or can be formed by joining a wiring pattern film on which wiring patterns 104 are formed onto the passivation film of the semiconductor chip 100.
When a plurality of lands 106 are formed on the electrode terminal carrying surface of the semiconductor chip 100, space must be maintained for arranging outgoing lines among the neighboring lands. However, the terminal lands 106 to which are connected external connection terminals for mounting on the mother board must have a diameter of about 300 .mu.m. Therefore, a limitation is imposed on the number of the terminal lands 106 formed on the electrode terminal carrying surface of the semiconductor chip.
In modern semiconductor devices, on the other hand, semiconductor chips are being fabricated in ever smaller sizes resulting in an increase in the density for forming the external connection terminals. As described above, however, a limitation is imposed on the number of the terminal lands when the terminal lands for mounting the external connection terminals are formed on the electrode terminal carrying surface of the semiconductor chip, making it difficult to meet the demand for realizing the semiconductor chips in small sizes.